MTC (Machine Type Communication) means communication between devices or things without human intervention. From the perspective of third generation partnership project (3GPP), ‘machine’ indicates an entity that does not require direct operation or intervention on the part of a user, and ‘MTC’ is defined as a type of data communication including one or more machines.
A representative example of the machine may include a smart meter, a vending machine, or the like, which is equipped with a mobile communication module. However, as a smart phone has been introduced that automatically accesses a network and executes communication without user operation or intervention based on the location or situation of a user, a portable terminal having an MTC function has come to be considered as a type of machine.
To support MTC user equipment having extended coverage, System Information (SI) needs to be repeatedly transmitted in a plurality of subframes in the time domain. When SI is repeatedly transmitted in most downlink subframes for user equipment having extended coverage for each transmission period, a PDSCH transmission resource for a DTCH (Dedicated Traffic CHannel) transmission may be insufficient. To overcome the above, an intermittent repetitive transmission method has been suggested. The intermittent repetitive transmission method repeatedly transmits SI only in a predetermined subframe or a predetermined transmission period.
In this instance, a transmission resource for transmitting system information for MTC user equipment needs to be configured.